


Stress Relief

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt. “Equius is stressed out, and Aradia notices he’s physically trembling (like a highstrung horse would), and she gives him a rub down to relax him. :D”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

“Fiddlesticks!”

Aradia heard Equius’ version of swearing ringing through his hive, coming from his workroom. She left Aurthour to finish preparing dinner and went to see what was the matter. Inside the workroom, Aradia found everything in even more disarray than was normal; tools were strewn about, robot parts broken in half and scattered around the floor. In the middle of the mess was Equius standing at his desk, his chair broken into several pieces while he gripped the sides of his desk, his muscular form shivering.

“Equius?” She called softly and he jumped, spinning about quickly to see just who had invaded his area.

“Oh. Aradia.” He sighed, but his exhale did not appear to release any of the tension evident in him. Aradia looked him over, noting how his muscles were all pulled tight, his fists balled, his limbs rigid. She walked over to him and set her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beating very fast under her fingers.

“When was the last time you took a break from working?” She asked him, brushing his hair from his face.

“Uhh… Wh… What day is it?” He asked, honestly having no idea how long he had been in his workroom, attempting to perfect some inscrutable part of his robot designs. Aradia gave him a displeased look and firmly took hold of his hand, walking him out of the workroom, albeit against his wishes.

“Aradia, I’m so close to perfecting my latest model of fighting robot-”

“You’re breaking sheets of metal because you’re so tense and wound up.” She brought him out to the living room and sat him down on the couch. Even on the padded furniture he looked stressed and uncomfortable.

“Just give me 10 more minutes and I-” Equius started, trying to get up from the couch, but Aradia pushed him back down, papping her hand down on his face.

“Shooooosh.”

“Aradia, I must-”

 _“Shooooooooosh.”_ She papped him again, cutting him off. She repeated herself just a few more times until he was quiet and looking reasonably less tense, though he still seemed wound up, his hands fidgeting with the ends of his shorts.

“Ssshhhooooshhhh,” Aradia lowered her voice and put her hands on Equius’ shoulders, rubbing slowly down his arms in lazy circular motions.

“Aradia, what are you doing?”

“Hold your hand out.” She instructed, and he obeyed without arguing, his entire hand trembling. Aradia caught his hand with both of hers, working her thumbs into the palm of his hand. “See how wound up you are? You spent so long in there, hunched over your desk and stressing over your blueprints, you got all tight.”

As Aradia spoke her hands moved over Equius’ arm, from his wrist to elbow, rubbing her thumbs into his muscles. She smiled when she reached his biceps, tracing a teasing wavy pattern over the inside of his arm.

“Oohh, look at you, Mr. Musclebeast. Will you flex for me?” She giggled, her laughter turning into a shriller pitch when he did as she asked, flexing his muscles for her, ever pleased to have someone admire his physique. Aradia kissed his bicep then returned her hands to his body, rubbing down his sides then sweeping her hands around to his lower back. She crawled into his lap with the excuse of ‘reaching better’, pressing her hands firmly into his lower back and dragging them up slowly, before finally letting them rest on his shoulders.

“Feel better, musclebeast?” Aradia seemed pleased with how limp and boneless Equius looked now, sagging back against the couch. He jumped forward suddenly, arms flying around Aradia to bring her in for a kiss. She shrieked in surprise, her shock turning into giggles of delight that were muffled by their lips pressed together. Aradia hugged him around his neck, getting comfortable in his embrace.

“Feeling _much_ better, rambeast.”


End file.
